


Starlight

by mmmdraco



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes, like stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Mizuki stared up at the ceiling. She could just see the lights from the window reflecting on the wall above her. She glanced below her to see Sano fast asleep. With the blankets shoved off against the wall, Mizuki climbed out of bed and went to look outside. The lights were too bring to let her see all of the stars, but there was a single one in the distance too bright for the streetlights to eclipse. "Starlight, star bright..." She whispered out the rest of the poem and made her wish. Suddenly, she felt very tired.

She'd probably wake Sano up if she fell while trying to get into bed... and he was shoved up against the wall and hardly under the covers... and she'd accidentally fallen asleep in his bed before... not to mention he thought she was a guy... Without another thought, she slid into bed next to him.

When morning came, she opened her eyes and caught his gaze and marvelled for a moment how much the glint off of his pupils resembled the star from the night before.


End file.
